Semiconductor devices are becoming more highly integrated in response to demand for smaller, lower power electronic devices. Fin field effect transistors (FinFET) that have a three-dimensional channel structure have been developed that may reduce short channel effects that can arise with increasingly high levels of device integration. In addition, research into techniques for increasing charge carrier mobility are currently in progress.